Lottery is a form of gaming which involves the drawing of numbers for a prize. Some lottery players are creatures of habit and play the same combination of lottery numbers week after week. Indeed, given the habitual nature of most players, they will not only tend to play the same combination of numbers but they will also tend to have a regimented pattern to their purchasing of game entries. Once the player forms a purchasing behaviour, it can often be difficult to entice the player to alter their behaviour.
To entice players to alter their purchasing habits, lottery promoters employ various promotional techniques. One of the more common forms of promotion utilised to increase entry sales are promotional draws where the jackpot is increased for a specific draw, which entices players to purchase additional entries for a chance to obtain a large payoff. While these promotions temporarily increase sales, players quickly return to their normal playing regime.
The applicant has perceived that the formation of a player's playing habits stems from the monotony of game play with there being little to no player interaction with the game after selection of their numbers. Outside the potential payoff, there is little in the way to keep the player engaged with the game or to spark the player's interest.
Clearly it would be advantageous to provide a lottery system which provides for a greater level of player interaction. It would also be advantageous to provide a system and method for enhancing lottery play as well as increasing lottery revenues.